Firework Love
by MissSquibler
Summary: ItaxSaku Her friends begged her to go to the festival. He wanted her they met under the fireworks reviews welcomed. still not good at summaries lol.c oneshot


**Firework Love**

Sakura sat in her living room reading over some medical files. Today was one of Konaha's biggest festivals, but Sakura didn't want to go. Why? Because she didn't have a date to go with. Evan thou great 'all so great' Sasuke Uchiha was back she didn't want to go with him for three reasons.

She didn't chase after him anymore

He was a traitor in her eyes even if he came back on his own

He had a girlfriend _Karin _(sorry to all the Karin lovers I hate her)

**Knock Knock**

She heard come from the front door. She got up slowly putting away her files and went and answered her door. "Oi Sakura!" Naruto waved smiling his famous foxy grin. "Hey Naruto! What's up?" Sakura said smiling. "Well I was just on my way to get some ramen and I thought I would ask you to come, will ya?" he asked with irresistible puppy eyes. "Alright lets go." She said slipping on her sandals and locking her door.

They got to the ramen stand a few minutes later and ordered their food. "So Sakura are you going to the festival tonight?" Naruto said already wolfing down his third bowl of ramen. "Probably not…" she said looking at her ramen. "Aww pleazze it would be so much fun if you came. Me and Hinata are going!" Naruto begged his pink haired friend. "Alright, alright only because you asked. She said sighing in defeat, "Naruto grinned even wider, (if that's possible) "WOOH! Thanks Sakura." They finished their ramen and waved goodbye to each other after Sakura said she had to go get ready leaving Naruto to finish his tenth bowl. On the walk home Sakura failed to notice a pair of crimson eyes watching her, "Tonight's the night my little blossom." And with that the stranger left.

Reaching her house she fumbled with her key, finally unlocking her door she kicked off her sandals. "I'm home…" she called, but she got no response. She remembered that her parents where no longer alive, they were killed on a mission when she was 7yrs and have been dead since. Sakura was always alone as a child. Going up to her room she remembered all the people that had made fun of her as a child. One of them was her former teammate Sasuke. Several times Sasuke's older brother Itachi had sticken up for her but that was only the few times when he actually saw what was going on and before he became a criminal of course. 'Itachi Uchiha…' that name played in her head over and over. Tossing her thoughts aside she opened her closet and pulled out a dress that belonged to her mother. It was dark pink with light pink cherries all over it and a light pink obi. She set the article of clothing on her bed along with her undergarments. She walked into her bathroom and stripped out of her clothing as she got her shower ready.

After she got out of the shower she went to her room with a towel around her and started getting dressed. As she was getting dressed she felt a pair someone watching her, looking around her room she saw no one and continued getting dressed.

She left her house after slipping her sandals on and headed toward the festival. She was slightly awe stuck when she got there, food and game booths where lined up everywhere. "Oi Sakura!" she heard a familiar name call her voice. Looking around she spotted Naruto, who had his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. "Hey Naruto." She said. "H-hi Sakura." Hinata said quietly as usual. "Hey Hinata. You guys having fun?" "You better believe it!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. Sakura smiled, but suddenly scowled when she saw someone or rather two some ones. "Oi teme what's up?" Naruto said seeing Sasuke. "Hey loser." Sasuke said 'coolly' turning around fully so his date was visible. He looked at the group and noticed Sakura and pulled Karin closer and kissed her. It fazed Sakura slightly. 'CHA! I say we kick both their traitor asses out of this village!' her inner screamed making Sakura smirk, holding back a laugh. "What's so funny Haruno?" Karin hissed. "Nothing whore…. Naruto I'm going to go look around see ya later." Sakura said walking away before things got out of hand.

She walked up to a small hill and looked at the full moon and all the stars. After a few moments she sensed a presence behind her. Quickly grabbing a kunai she turned around, the person grabbed her wrist before she could get them. Crimson eyes met emerald. "I-Itachi Uchiha…" she whispered slightly starring at the older Uchiha before her. "Hello Sakura remember me?" his cold voice said as he let go of her arm and took a small step toward her. She nodded her head to lost for words. 'What the hell is HE doing here?' Before she realized she said that instead of thinking it was too late. Itachi brought his hand up, Sakura prepared herself for an attack, instead her carenessed her check softly. "Foolish little brother let such a beautiful little blossom slip out of his hands." He whispered looking into her emerald eyes. 'WHAT! If he means me he must be blind!' Itachi interrupted her thoughts as he deactivated his sharingan, surprising Sakura. 'His eyes…. You could get lost in them.' She found herself already lost in them. "W-why did y-you call me t-that?" she stuttered. "Hmm?" "You called me beautiful I'm everything but that." Sakura said looking away from him. He lifted up her chin he made her look into her eyes. "Look at me." He commanded gently. She adverted her gaze to him. "My foolish brother let his revenge get in his way of seeing someone so beautiful as you." He said bringing his face closer to hers. She blushed gently 'H-he called me beautiful…?' she thought leaning in as well. His lips caught hers kissing her softly she hesitated at first, but kissed back and brought her arms around his neck as brought his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. A bright light broke them from their kiss, Sakura turned around with his arms still around her waist. Fireworks of every color where exploding in the sky. "Come back with me to the Akatsuki?" he asked nuzzling his face in her hair. 'I would be betraying my friends… but I really love him, I've never felt this way.' After a few moments of debating with herself she finally came to an agreement. "Alright I'll go with you but I want to visit my friends every now and then…. I'll just tell them I'm moving because this place reminds me to much of my fallen comrades and family." She said leaning against him. He nodded. "Alright..." with that he pulled her into another long and passionate kiss…


End file.
